River of Dreams
by Queen of the Mary Sue
Summary: MARY SUE WARNING! The faeries of Neverland bring a group of teens to the island and Peter fall in love with one of them. Bad summary, good fic. R&R! NO FLAMES! Rated for cursing, adult themes, and witch craft. HIGHLY ANGSTY!
1. Depressed

"Peter Pan. Peter FLIPPING Pan! How I hate that name." The words came from the lips of young man with light reddish brown hair as he sat, green eyes turned to the moons, in the branches of an old oak. "Why couldn't I have been a NORMAL person."

A chime echoed from the small golden light at his side. The boy turned his fierce green eyes onto it. "Shut up, Tink." He growled. "I don't need a pep-talk from someone the size of my thumb."

The light changed to red and flew off, chiming away about stupid boys and no respect. The boy sighed and turned back to the blue and silver moons, thinking over his past.

In the middle of the night 

_I go walking in my sleep_

_From the mountains of faith_

_To the river so deep_

_I must be looking for something_

_Something sacred I lost_

_But the river is wide_

_And it's too hard to cross_

Slowly, the boy stood from his reverie and made his way down the hillside and through the trees, stopping only when he reached a small lagoon in which he found a group of mermaids tittering quietly to themselves.

"Shh!" Whispered a petite blond. "It's Peter!"

The others turned and another blond waved before splashing towards him. "Good evening, Peter! What are you doing out so late?"

The green-eyed young man forced a smile. "Couldn't sleep is all. The lost boys snore."

The fish-tailed women giggled happily at this bit of, as they saw it, gossip. "Really Peter! Oh, that's funny!"

Peter Pan smirked. "Yeah. I suppose it is." The girls began tittering again and begging him to go for a swim. "Sorry, ladies." He answered. "But I'm afraid I've got to be getting back."

"But, Peter!" A lovely redhead argued. "You NEVER come to visit anymore!"

Peter smiled. "I'll come tomorrow then!"

The girls seemed content with this answer and bid him goodnight as he turned and made his way towards the trees.

_And even though I know the river is wide_

_I walk down every evening and stand on the shore_

_I try to cross to the opposite side_

_So I can finally find what I've been looking for_

He stepped into a small clearing and sat down on the cold, dewey ground, pulling a small pan flute from around his neck. With a sigh the boy lifted it to his lips and began to play.

_In the middle of the night_

_I go walking in my sleep_

_Through the valley of fear_

_To a river so deep_

_I'm a searcher for something_

_Taken out of my soul_

_Something I'd never lose_

_Something somebody stole_

'What's wrong with me!' He yelled silently as he continued to play. 'I've never cared about adult stuff before! Why should I now!'

_I don't know why I go walking at night_

_But now I'm tired and I don't wanna walk anymore_

_Hope it doesn't take the rest of my life_

_Until I find what it is I've been looking for_

His stopped his music suddenly and threw the tiny instrument away from him, burying his face in his hands. "I don't WANT to grow up." He muttered. "So why am I feeling this way?"

_In the middle of the night_

_I go walking in my sleep_

_Through the jungle of doubt_

_To the river so deep_

_I know I'm searching for something_

_Something so undefined_

_That it can only be seen_

_By the eyes of the blind_

_In the middle of the night_

If the boy had looked up at that moment, he would have seen a trio of fairies watching him, curiosity, longing, and understanding revealed by each of their eyes. But he didn't and the three tiny lights flitted quickly away before he could do so.

_I'm not sure about a life after this_

_God knows I've never been a spiritual man_

_Baptized by the fire, I wade into the river_

_That is running to the promised land_

One of the lights, a little blue one, let out a single chime. The golden one responded and flitted away. The final one, a pretty green, turned to the blue. "It's a real shame." She chimed.

The blue nodded. "Poor, poor Peter." It chimed sadly. "I wish there was SOMETHING we could do."

The green flared brightly for a moment. "Maybe there IS!" She rang. "We could find a new mother for the lost boys! He was always happy with a mother!"

The blue giggled. "Good idea! Let's tell Tinkerbelle!"

With that, the tiny wisps vanished in the direction their companion had gone.

_In the middle of the night_

_I go walking in my sleep_

_Though the desert of truth_

_To the river so deep_

_We all end in the ocean_

_We all start in the streams_

_We're all carried along_

By the river of dreams 

_In the middle of the night_

Back in that same little clearing, the green-eyed boy raised his head to show tears running down his cheeks. He ran a hand trough his hair with a shaky sigh and stood to gather his flute from the edge of the forest before turning to head back to the tree house where he lived with his friends.

The song I used is called River of Dreams and it's by Billy Joel. If you want me to continue this fic, Send me a review that says so. Other wise it'll stay like it is…


	2. Breakaway

Angel McNealson held her sister and brother close as a quartet of nurses rushed by. "Angie?" A tiny voice whispered. The red head looked down at the small boy who had spoken. "Is Daddy gonna be okay?"

Angie sighed and knelt in front of the little boy. "Of course he is, Charlie. Daddy's gonna be just fine."

The little girl hiccupped and opened her mouth. "Wha 'bout Momma?" She asked. "Momma gone come back?"

Angie felt a tear slide from her eyes as she pulled the children closer and fought the sadness welling up inside her.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

"Miss McNealson?"

Angie looked up at the blue-suited woman before her. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I'm here to ask a few questions of you and your siblings."

Angie nodded. "I understand." She whispered. "I'll go in get them."

With that, the freckled teen stood and slipped into the hospital room in which her siblings were resting.

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I'd pray (I would pray)_

_I could breakaway_

"Can you remember anything at all about the man that attacked your family?" The tall, dark-skinned woman asked as her partner pulled a tape recorder out and set it on the table, a black sketch pad and graphite pencil in hand.

Angie nodded and the little boy at her side popped his mouth open. "He had a weird hand, didn't he Cassie?" He said.

The little blue-eyed girl next to him nodded and stuck a thumb in her mouth. "Was shiny." She muttered around the finger. "Made Charlie's arm all red an' sticky…"

"Anything else?" The man with the big glasses asked. "Anything about his face? Or maybe you saw what color his hair was?"

Angie sighed and launched into a full description of the man who had killed her mother, critically wounded her father, and broken her little brothers arm.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky..._

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance_

_Make a change, and breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk, Take a chance,_

_Make a change, and breakaway._

Angie moaned into her pillow and rolled over. "C'mon McNealson!" An aggravatingly nasal voice whined in her ear. "You're gonna make us late!"

"Go without me, then." The brown-eyed red head answered. "I'm too tired to go."

"Pfft! Yeah. Right. Like I'd risk summoning something from another world without and experienced witchling!" The voice came again. "Get your ass out of bed!"

"Go 'way!" Angie muttered. The person vanished only to reappear at her side and flip her out of bed.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away_

_And breakaway..._

Angie sighed. "I don't suppose we could NOT do this…"

The Asian girl at her side laughed quietly. "No way! It'll be fun!"

"Yeah!" The speaker had bubble-gum pink hair with baby blue streaks in it and an old once-white-now-yellow shirt with blue paint spattered all over it.

"Well, why'd we have to bring Charlie and Cass? I don't want them involved in this!"

A boy with purple hair and a pink tie-dye shirt looked over at her. "What? You'd rather leave the rugrats unsupervised with that fat old cow inside?"

Angie's eyes widened. "Never mind." She whispered.

That set the other three teens laughing as the little group headed towards the heavily forested park nearby.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and breakaway..._

"So, now what?" The dark-eyed Asian asked her friend, the resident witchling.

Angie sighed. "Well, for one, we need the chalk. Do you have it, Rayne?"

The pink-haired girl laughed and hefted up a bag of white chalk. The kind they use on baseball fields. "Right here, boss-lady!" She cried happily.

"Good. Breeze, I want you to draw a pentagram with a six foot radius in the middle of the clearing." The blue-haired teen nodded and snatched the bag from his sister as Angie turned back to the two girls. "Crystal, I want you get the stuff out of my bag and get it ready. Do it just like I showed you and NO exceptions! Rayne, go help your brother while I get the kids into the trees, okay?"

The two girls nodded and bounced to their jobs as Angie took her siblings hands and led them away.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I gotta take a risk, Take a chance,_

_Make a change, and breakaway..._

"Now you two be good and no matter what you see or hear. STAY IN THE TREES!" The children nodded at their older sister and she turned back to the clearing.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging 'round revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me, _

_But I Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, Breakaway_

Crystal and Rayne finished placing the needed components for the spell in the center of the clearing. A bowl of water, a lit candle, and an old bottle of red wine. "Now what, freaky person?" Rayne asked.

"Now we draw a circle at the top-most point and stand on the others." Angie replied. Breeze did as she said and the four teens moved into position. "When I say three we'll start the incantation. Everyone ready?" At their nods she began to count. "One." Her heart gave a flutter of nervousness. "Two." Her stomach answered the call. "Three." Her head began pounding as she and her friends raised their arms and voices, calling upon a power long forgotten by mortal men.

"We call upon the earth and sea. We call upon fire and wind. Answer our cry and bring to us forth, a power above powers, a strength of great worth. So mote it be!"

There was silence and one by one they lowered their arms and looked around. The wind stilled and the lit candle went out. Angie looked at the bowl and watched as the water lay motionless. "LOOK!" Breeze cried, pointing at the bottle of wine. The three girls did his bidding and stared in shock at the bottle. Where wine once filled it, seeing as it had never been opened, it now lay empty.

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly,_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

The wind began to howl about them and there was a flash of multicolored light. The two small children ran from the trees towards their sister, reaching the chalk-encircled point of the star at the same time. The light flashed again and everything went dark.

I Gotta take a risk, Take a chance, 

_Make a change, and breakaway..._

Hours later, the four teens and two younglings woke to find themselves surrounded by trees and small glowing lights. "Where are we?" Crystal wondered out loud.

A giggling chime sounded throughout the tiny new clearing and a young boy dressed like a fox popped out of the trees. "You're in Neverland!" He said with a smirk.

Angie rolled her eyes. "What on earth are you talking about?" She asked.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget of the place I come from_

_Gotta take a risk, Take a chance,_

_Make a change, and breakaway..._

The boy laughed and shot into the air. "Like I said, it's Neverland!"

Angie, Breeze, Rayne, Crystal, Charlie, and Cassie stared at the boy for a moment before Angie promptly passed out.

_Breakaway _

_Breakaway..._


	3. Conflicts

Angie groaned and opened her eyes slowly before squeezing them shut once again against the onslaught of bright, cheery sunlight. "Ouch…" She moaned quietly, slowly lifting a hand to her throbbing temple.

"Angie?" The low, quiet tones couldn't belong to anyone but her seven-year-old brother Charlie. "Are you awake?" He whispered quietly.

Angie turned her head to face him and opened her eyes. "Yeah." She croaked. Damn, her voice was raw! "You okay?" She asked, ignoring the scratchiness of her throat. Charlie nodded. "What about Cass?" The boy nodded again.

"We're all okay." He said quietly. "Me 'n Cassie was scared you wasn't gonna wake up, Gigi!" He cried suddenly, flinging himself on her. "We was scared!" He sobbed again.

Angie looked towards the other figure in the room. "When you passed out you hit your head on something, we're not sure what it was though." Crystal explained. "You've been out for almost a week."

Angie's eyes widened. "It really happened didn't it?" She asked, fear and awe making her voice strong. "We really blasted ourselves out of Brantsville."

The Asian nodded. "Yeah. And you'll never guess where we ended up."

"Neverland?" The redhead questioned.

"Yeah. Or at least, that's what the locals, who all happen to be boys, tell us."

Angie groaned again, patting her brothers back. "Think it's alright for me to get up, Doc?" She asked playfully, looking down at her brother.

The child turned his big blue eyes up at her at nodded. "Peter said it would be okay when you waked up an' you did so I guess so, Gigi."

Angie tweaked his nose and forced herself into a sitting position, wincing at the stiffness in her back and the spinning room. "You alright, Angel?" Crystal asked, moving to help her up.

"Yeah, just a little sore from laying down so much. Where is everyone?"

"They're all down below. I'd say down stairs except there _are_ no stairs. It's just an incline the whole way down. C'mon, I'll help you keep from falling over, kay, girl?"

Angie nodded and the two swiftly made their way down into the lower levels, followed by the bouncing blue-eyed boy.

"So, it's all really, really real…" Angie muttered once her friends, aided by Slightly and Curly, had explained their situation. "Neverland's not just a fairy tale…"

She shook her head ruefully and flopped back in her chair, running a hand over her face. "This is impossible. I have gone _completely_ insane, haven't I?"

Tiny fingers settled on her knee and she looked down to find herself staring into Cassie's big, tear-filled eyes. "Oh, c'mere, baby." She muttered, pulling the girl into her lap and hugged her tightly. "It's all a bad dream. I know it is. We'll wake up tomorrow in our safe warm beds and Momma will have breakfast on the table and Daddy'll come in with the newspaper and remind me to walk Liverchops. Everything will be back to normal. You'll see, this is all just a really bad dream."

Angie fought back a sob as she fervently denied reality, hoping that she was right, yet knowing she was as far from being right as possible.

"My fault?" Crystal screamed in frustration. "How the _hell_ is this all _my_ fault!"

"Oh, like fooling around with magic _wasn't_ your idea!" Rayne countered, angrily.

"Well, _you're_ the one who said it sounded like a good plan!"

"I was _joking_! I never meant we should _do it_!"

"Oh, really! Well you could've said that in the FIRST PLACE!"

"Why you little!"

"Little what? You scared to finish that sentence?"

"You _bitch_!"

"AH! How _DARE_ you?" Crystal leapt at her friend, gripping her pink locks in small but strong, tanned fists.

"AAAH!" Rayne screamed in pain and caught at the Asian girl's wrists, digging her nails into the soft flesh.

The two struggled back and forth for a few moments before a loud voice ripped through the air, silencing both the girls and their audience. "ENOUGH!" It cried. The girls turned their heads towards the source, eyes wide with shock at the boy. "Stop fighting!" He yelled. "You should be thinking of a way to get us _home_ not fighting about whose fault it is that we're here!"

"But Breeze!" The girls cried in unison.

"No buts!" He argued. "We can't be fighting like this, especially not when we're around Angel, or have you two been too self-absorbed to notice her frail state of mind!"

The girl's were properly silenced by this and dropped their hands, turning to where their best friend had been seated. "She went that way." The child that now occupied her place pointed towards the exit.

"I'll find her." The girl's said before turning to stare at each other. "No, you won't I will!" They spoke together.

The green clothed boy in the corner of the room rolled his eyes and stood, pushing past them. "I'll do it."

The teens ignored him and continued trying to stare each other down.


	4. Kidnapped

Angie stared down into the rocky sea below her. It would be so easy to step off the cliff and just fall and fall until she woke up. With a sigh, the red haired girl turned and walked away from the edge. She wouldn't wake up. This wasn't just some silly dream. It was real. Everything, from the morning sky above her head to the trees around her to the grass below her feet, it was all really, _really_ real.

She plopped down in the grass and let her body fall limp, watching as the long, unkempt blades crashed together above her, effectively hiding her from anyone that might be looking. A cricket crept up a single blade of grass, sneaking after some minute creature on which it would feed. A croaking sound reached the cricket's senses and Angie's ears as the tiny brown insect abandoned it's meal-to-be and leapt away in search of safer territory.

Angie could hear the calls of a songbird as it tried desperately to attract a mate; the sound of a bear somewhere in the distance as it summoned its cubs; the loud, happy bugle of an elk bellowing a good morning to his herd. Angie laughed ruefully. A good morning indeed. What was so good about being in a place that wasn't supposed to exist while your mother was lying six feet beneath the ground being turned into worm-chow and your father lay unconscious in a hospital, teetering on the edge of life and death.

"Since when am I a pessimist?" She mumbled to herself. "It's not like _I'm _the one lying in a white room on a starched bed with a million tubes sticking out of me."

She lay in silence for a moment more before realizing that the sounds of the peaceful morning had frozen. A twig snapped nearby, the tiny noise of it echoing in a threatening manner throughout the clearing. She willed her body not to move, lest the intruder discover her hiding place.

Another sound pervaded her ears. It was subtle, quiet. It didn't echo like the twig. But she knew it. She _knew_ that sound. It was the same thing she'd heard before her mother's death, before her father had fallen to the ground. It was the sound of metal scraping against metal. It was the sound of a hook pulling a pistol from its holster. It was the sound of the infamous Captain Hook, come to finish a job he had begun in another world.

Peter bent low to peer at an odd marking on the ground. It looked like it had been dug in a desperate attempt to… to_ what_?

All around him, the forest was still. The heavy scent of gun smoke filled the clearing with an ominous foreboding. Peter raised his shaggy head and looked around, freezing as his eyes fell upon a dead tree, its fallen trunk stained with red fluid.

The original lost boy sprinted for the once-living vegetation. As he neared the rotting wood, he took in the sight of the blood stained earth. A scrap of red material was caught beneath a small rock. Gasping he bent to retrieve the silky fabric. "Hook." Peter hissed angrily. Turning his fierce eyes towards the ocean, the teen growled deep in his throat, an animalistic instinct flaring up inside him. "You'll pay for this, Codfish."

With those few final words, he leapt into the air, heading back to the tree house to rouse his lost boys and retrieve his golden sword.

Angie moaned as the ship rocked beneath her, her stomach rolling in protest. In the darkness, she could barely make out the pair of manacles that held her arms above her head and the shackles about her ankles. Heavy boots paced outside the door and suddenly stopped. An angry voice demanded that the cell be opened and the guard quickly obeyed.

Light filled the room and Angie scrunched her eyes against it, trying to make out the figure that strode towards her. "Well, well." A sickeningly sweet voice came. "What have we here? A bit of flotsam that was cast upon the deck or is it a stranded mer-child who's lost her way? Or perhaps…" The voice now growled in fierce hatred. "Perhaps it's Peter Pan's newest _friend_." The last word was spat out like it was the foulest of curses as a gloved hand jerked her head up by the hair.

Angie glared at the pale, bearded face before hocking a logy and launching it into her captor's eye. The pale, dark haired pirate backed up sharply and cried out frustration, wiping Angie's saliva from his face. "You filthy little girl." He hissed. "Do you have any idea how _angry_ you have made me?"

Angie shrugged as well as she could in her position. "Judging by your tone you aren't all _that_ angry. If you were you'd be yelling and kicking and screaming right now. After all, isn't that what a "Mamma's Boy" does? Pitch fits if he doesn't get his way?"

The pirate captain slammed the back of his open hand across her face, the force snapping her head to the side painfully. "Looks like I was right." She muttered, glaring at him out the corner of her eye. "You're nothing but a spoiled brat in a grown body."

The man jerked her head back towards him and brandished his wicked hook of a hand before her bruised face. "Do you see this hook, girl?" He demanded. "This is my motivation for destroying Pan and all his little _friends_."

'_Again with the tone…'_ Angie thought to herself with a mental laugh. She _loved_ making him anger, though it probably wasn't good for her health.

"Do you know what this hook can do, my dear?" He questioned. Angie's eyes narrowed as he ran said hook down her cheek, pressing barely enough to leave a thin scratch down her flesh. At the edge of her jaw, the weapon stopped its procession and bit into the flesh lightly before being ripped away, the very tip red with her blood. _'Making this guy made is definitely not good for my health.'_

"It can rip open your spleen or give you a new crimson mouth if you don't answer my questions properly!" He roared, slamming her head against the wall.

Angie bit her lip to keep from crying out as her eyesight flared with stars. "Now." The captain started. "My first question. Where is Pan?" Angie didn't answer and he slapped her again. "We'll get back to that one then. Number two. Where is Pan's hide-out?" No answer. _SLAP! _"Number three. Where has Pan hidden my treasure?" Silence. _SLAP! SLAP!_ "Number. Four."

His voice was low and agitated. "What are Pan's weaknesses?" Angie didn't speak, just grit her teeth against the spinning of the room and the leaping of her stomach. _BAM!_ He rammed his fist against the side of the ship's hull. Angie leapt at the noise and the pirate's cold, black eyes turned on her again.

"I will return this evening as the sun sets." He pointed his hand towards the porthole as he hissed. "You have until then to decide whether or not you will answer my questions. I've no use for a woman with a silent tongue aboard this ship. Though, my men would most eagerly accept your presence. I suggest you come up with some answers. And quickly. You have four hours. Good afternoon." With that, the foul creature spun on his heel and stormed from the room, leaving her staring out the porthole in fear.

Hehe… I finished this one sooner than expected. WAY Sooner… Well, Chapter Five won't be long. Hope you guys enjoy!


	5. Rescue and Revenge

Peter turned in his flight, peering down at the deck below him. Pirates wandered all over the place, hauling this around and working at other tasks. Hook walked out of an open doorway, a fierce scowl across his face as he shoved someone out of his way.

"There's Hook." Peter rasped. His throat tightening at the red glint on Hook's hook. "I'm going around the ship to check the portholes. Don't do anything unless you hear me crow. When I do I want you to create the best diversion you can, understand?"

He turned his fiery green eyes upon his lost boys. Toodles and Nibs had been left behind to take care of the worlders, but he'd hauled Slightly, Curly, and the Twins along as backup. The four boys nodded and Peter veered down towards the ocean and the ship floating atop it.

After a few minutes of searching, Peter found an occupied chamber. The shaggy haired teen froze as he looked into the darkness of the room beyond the glass porthole. A limp figure was chained to the wall by its wrists. Peter tapped gently on the glass and the figure raised its head to reveal deep, fathomless brown eyes and a very bruised face. Fresh red blood stained the girl's chin and her forehead above the left eye.

Peter felt a primal anger rise in his chest at the fear in her narrowed eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes suddenly widened in recognition and flooded with relief.

_'Peter!'_ The name echoed through Angie's mind as she looked into a pair of big green eyes that shown with anger and concern. After a few moments, the face disappeared, only to be replaced with a green booted foot, which hit the glass twice before a hand shot through the hole and caught the transparent sphere before it could break.

Peter Pan eased his way into the room and to Angie's side as her heart leapt into her throat. "Are you alright?" He asked in a low voice. Angie nodded and her rescuer set to work on the chains that bound her wrists. Ten minutes later, Angie threw herself against his chest as she fought back a sob. "Angel?" He muttered into her hair.

"I'm okay. I'm just glad you're here." She answered quietly, pulling away from him. Peter immediately felt the loss of her body heat and took her hand, leading her to the empty porthole.

"You go through first, I'll follow you okay?" Angie nodded and he helped her out the window before lowering her to the water carefully and flying out himself. Peter scooped the now-wet girl into him arms and flew straight up into the clouds where the lost boys waited.

"That was slightly too quick, Peter!" The blond boy in the fox-suit cried, hovering close. "Did everything go alright?"

Peter nodded and held Angie, who was shivering, closer to his chest. "Yeah. I don't think Hook expected us to realize she was missing this fast. Anyway, we should get moving before henotices she's gone."

The boys nodded and led the way back to the tree house where a group of nervous worlders awaited news of their best friend, and big sister's, fate and health.

"So, that's it? He just asked a bunch of questions?"

"Yes. That's all." Angie quietly assured her friends.

"Are you _sure_ that's all?" Crystal asked. "He didn't do anything to you?"

Angie nodded, unable to speak or even to meet her friend's eyes.

Rayne rolled her eyes and hugged her red-haired friend gently. "You know you can tell us anything, right?"

Angie nodded again and Crystal groaned. "Angel, you're my best friend. I think I know when you're lying."

Angie looked up at her friend, a closed, carefully blank, expression on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about." She whispered past the lump of fear in her throat. If they knew what had happened to her on that ship, they'd freak and start to worry even more.

Breeze pushed his sister aside and knelt beside Crystal. "I'd know that look anywhere, Gigi. It's the same look you wore after the Valentine's dance. Remember? You told me what happened then and I helped you. It's the same thing this time isn't it?"

Angie stared into his Ocean-Blue eyes and fought against her warring emotions. Finally, she broke into sobs and threw herself into him. Breeze wrapped his arms around her and rocked back and forth, rubbing her back and whispering to her that everything would be okay.

The other two girls just turned to each other with identically confused expressions and shrugged before leaving the room to give their friends some privacy.

Peter watched the exchange between Breeze and Angie from the window, holding his breath as the two started talking.

"So, I'm right?"

"Yeah. You are."

Breeze sighed and held his friend closer, resting his chin on her head. "I'm sorry. I wish I had been there to stop him. I would've-!"

"No." Angie interrupted him, quietly. "It- it wasn't Hook." Breeze felt his breath catch as she continued. "It was one of the crew. When they were supposed to be chaining me up, he was holding me down and the others were getting everything ready. I tried to sit up and he hit me. I smacked my head into the wall and he started running his hands over me. He slid one hand up my skirt and started touching me _there_. I started screaming for him to stop but he didn't listen. He just started laughing and-"

She broke off with another sob and clung to the –ahem- _strange_ boy's shirt. "I was so scared, Breeze. I didn't know what to do. I- I couldn't-"

Breeze shushed her and just held her close, letting his Angel cry herself out.

Outside the window, Peter felt his eyes narrow into dangerous slits at the girl's confession. Those bastards's would pay for what they'd done, and they'd _never_ get another opportunity to hurt anyone if he had anything to say about it. Peter turned and flew off towards the _Jolly Roger_ where it was anchored a mile away from Mermaid Lagoon.


	6. First Kisses

Nibs ran into the room, breathing heavily with exertion. "The-The _Jolly_-_ Jolly Roger_!" He huffed, eyes wide with shock. "It's- on fire!"

The others stood up and gathered around him, shooting off question after question about what he'd seen. "I was down at Mermaid Lagoon when I heard one of the girls shout so I looked over at her. She was pointing up at the sky. There were huge clouds of black smoke just flooding the sky so I flew out of there to see what was going on." He explained. "There were dead pirate's all over the deck and I saw Hook and some others trying to get off the boat. It looked like someone had dropped a bomb into the middle of the ship or something! There were flames _everywhere!_"

The teens and children began yelling excitedly about this turn of events, but Angie quickly silenced them as she caught site of the worry on the boy's face. "What else?" She asked. "What else did you see, Nibs?"

The blond teen trembled as fear clouded his features. "Peter." He whispered. The other lost boys hissed in surprise and pulled close as he continued. "Peter was standing on the top mast. There was blood on his sword. I don't know how he could've- but he did- he was the one who killed them. He killed all those pirates in cold blood." Nibs stared into Angel's deep brown eyes with a look of utmost desperation. "How could he do that, Ange?" He asked, quietly. "How could Peter kill like that?"

Angie just shook her head at the younger teen. She didn't know. It didn't sound like Peter to her, but what did she know? She'd only been in Neverland for two and half weeks, one of which she hadn't even been conscious.

Peter slipped into his room quietly. He'd gotten past the others without them seeing him and he thought he was safe. _"Why'd you do it?"_

Peter groaned and turned to the girl seated on his bed. "Do what?" He asked, trying to pretend that his torn clothes _weren't_ stained with the blood of slain pirates.

"You know what." She answered, face pale and eyes downcast. "Why'd you kill the pirates?"

Peter felt a shudder of guilty pleasure run through his body at the memory of the burning ship. "I don't know." He lied, looking away as shame tore into him.

The girl stood and strode over to him, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Tell me, Peter." She whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek as if she already knew the truth. "You can trust me."

Peter took a ragged breath and stepped away from her. "You'd hate me if I told you."

Angie refused to give in. "No. I won't hate you."

"How would you know?"

"Because I already have a few suspicions about the answer."

"Like what?" When Angie didn't answer, he stepped close again and tilted her face up to his own. Looking into her unnaturally deep eyes, he repeated his question. "Like what?"

Angie tore her gaze away and whispered. "For me." Peter stiffened and Angie knew she'd hit home with her response. "You did it, because they hurt me. Because you think of me as one of your responsibilities."

Peter didn't move, didn't speak. He stayed as still as he possibly could as Angie looked up at him again. A single tear ran down her cheek and he lifted his hand to wipe it away, his heart wrenching at the sight of her pained eyes. "Would it be so bad if that was the reason?" He asked. His voice was strangely thick and husky as he muttered the question.

Angie felt her heart leap into her throat at the look in his eyes. "Yes." She whispered. "Because I- I want to be so much more than just some stupid responsibility." Peter hissed inwardly at the confession. Angie turned away and walked to the small window on the other side of the room. "I know it's stupid." She said quietly. "But I can't help it." A rueful laugh escaped her lips as she stared off into space. "It's how I feel."

Peter felt himself move towards her and, against his will and better judgment, he slid his arms around her waist and pressed himself against her. Angie gasped as his lips brushed against her neck. "It's not stupid." He muttered against her smooth, cool skin. "By the Gods, it's the furthest thing from stupid I've ever heard!"

Angie turned in his arms and immediately regretted the movement. She found herself at eye level with those perfectly kissable lips and fought to suppress a moan. "Peter, I-"

"Shh…" He interrupted. "Don't say anything. _Please_ _don't say anything._" He begged quietly before pressing his lips to hers in a tentative, questioning kiss.

Angie shivered at the contact and slid her hands to the boy's chest. His kiss was nervous and questing, almost as if he was seeking permission as his lips simply lay against hers. The red head pressed her lips more firmly to his and both teens opened their lips slightly. Peter held her more tightly to himself, one hand on the small of her back as the other slid it's way up to press gently between her shoulder blades.

Angie leaned into the kiss as the green-eyed boy deepened it. Their lips slid together in a slow, graceful dance as one of her hands slid further up his chest before coming to rest at the junction of his neck and shoulder. The two stood together for what seemed like an eternity before Angie pulled away.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Angie closed her eyes and drew in a deep shuddering breath. She'd never been kissed so gently, so _perfectly_, by anyone. Peter tightened his grip on her as though she would fade away at any moment. "Thank you." The brown-eyed girl whispered softly, pressing her lips to his cheek.

Peter's eyes widened in surprise. "For what?" He asked.

He felt her smile against his skin as she answered. "For being you." Angie stepped from his arms and pressed a final quick, chaste kiss to his lips. "Goodnight." She whispered before hurrying from the room.

Crystal and Slightly watched as Angel slipped from Peter's room and hurried down the hall. "Wander what that was about." Slightly whispered.

Crystal stifled a giggle. "I'll bet you I know."

Slightly looked at the petite Asian curiously. "Oh?" He asked. "And how might that be?"

"Trust me." She answered. "You _don't_ want to know."

Slightly just grinned and shook his head before heading towards his own room.


	7. Toy Soldiers

Two months had passed in which Angie had searched her _Book of Shadow_, which had been in Cassie's little backpack before they were blasted out of Brantsville, on a daily basis for a spell to bring her and her friends home. (A/N: A _Book of Shadows_ is filled with spells and facts about _Wicca_. My religion.)

_It wasn't my intention to mislead you_

_It never should have been this way_

_What can I say?_

_It's true, I did extend the invitation_

I never knew how long you'd stay 

Peter and Angie sat outside in the moonlight as Angie flipped through page after page, dismissing spells with a curse or a shake of her head. "_Damn it!_" She hissed. "There's nothing useful in here!"

Peter watched as she cursed in her frustration. "Would it really be so bad if you had to stay here, Angel?" He asked, praying to every god he'd ever heard of that she would say no. "I mean, we have everything you would ever need here in Neverland. You don't _really_ have to go back, do you?" A long, uncomfortable silence followed his question. "Angie?"

When you hear temptation call 

_It's your heart that takes, takes the fall_

_(Won't you come out and play with me)_

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Peter stared at her in shock, a clear expression of pained betrayal on his face. "I never- I never meant to hurt you, Peter." She turned away from the hurt accusation in his eyes. "I miss my friends, my _family!_ Truth is, I didn't even think we'd be here _this_ long."

Peter felt as though his heart had been torn out as he continued to stare at her in silence.

Step by step 

_Heart to heart_

_Left, right, left_

_We all fall down_

_Like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit_

_Torn apart_

_We never win_

_But the battle wages on_

_For Toy soldiers_

"So, this whole time- this whole _entire_ time, you've been planning to leave?"

Angie nodded. "Yes." She answered, her voice low and strained with guilt. "I'm sorry, Peter. I never meant to…"

_It's getting hard to wake up in the morning_

_My head is spinning constantly_

_How can it be?_

_How could I be so blind to this addiction?_

If I don't stop, the next one's gonna be me 

"To what? To lead me on?" He struggled to his feet. "To make me fall in love with you and then to just up and leave? _Damn_ it, Angel!" He cried, stepping towards the edge of the tree branch. "I thought- I thought you genuinely _cared_." He threw her one last, tearful look. "I thought you loved me."

"Peter, I _do_-" She began, but it was too late, Peter was already flying out of earshot. Angie slumped back against the tree. "I _do_ love you." She whispered. "And that's the problem. That's why I can't stay…"

_Only emptiness remains_

_It replaces all, all the pain_

_(Won't you come out and play with me)_

Three more weeks passed by in which Peter avoided her and kept to his room as much as possible. The lost boys were worried about him and the worlders were scared for Angie. For every day Peter avoided her, she grew quieter. For every anguished looked she caught from him, she ate less. And for every single moment she sat in a room with him, she cried longer each night. The inhabitants of the tree house quickly grew depressed as well and spent their days away from their two oldest friends.

_Step by step_

_Heart to heart_

_Left, right, left_

_We all fall down_

_Like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit_

_Torn apart_

_We never win_

_But the battle wages on_

For Toy soldiers 

Cassie never left her brother's side anymore, and he in turn kept away from his older sister. Breeze constantly lounged about at the Indian camp with Slightly and Nibs, while Curly and the Twins spent their time with Crystal at Mermaid Lagoon. Rayne and the children went on picnics and walks all the time just to get away from the depression of the tree house and the tension between Peter and Angel.

_Only emptiness remains_

_It replaces all, all the pain_

_(Won't you come out and play with me)_

One day Slightly, Nibs, and Breeze dragged Peter along with them to the Indian camp to try and cheer him up, only to return home later that evening with their hopes crushed and their leader even _more_ depressed.

_Step by step_

_Heart to heart_

_Left, right, left_

_We all fall down_

_Like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit_

_Torn apart_

_We never win_

_But the battle wages on_

For Toy soldiers 

"We have to do something about them." A tiny blue light chimed. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

The green light beside it chimed back in agreement. "It makes no sense! They were happy at first, what went wrong?"

The gold responded. "The girl misses her family. She told Peter she wants to go home."

The blue and green lights gasped. "Are you _certain_, Tinkerbelle? She isn't happy here?"

Tinkerbelle nodded. "She's not one of us. We should've just gotten Tigerlily to do the job. At least _she_ lives here. Even if she wanted to go home, she'd still be able to come back at any time."

The green light whirled on the blue. "This is all your fault Periwinkle!"

"How's that?" The one called Periwinkle demanded. "How is it my fault, Emerald?"

"Simple." The green responded. "It was _your_ idea."

"So? You _didn't_ have to go along with it you know!"

"Why you!"

"STOPPIT!" Tinkerbelle shouted. "No more fighting! We need to figure out a way to fix this _not_ find out who's fault it is!"

The other fairies grumbled for a moment before the three flew off to plan a remedy for their situation.

The song is Toy Soldiers by Markita.


	8. Better Off Dead

Angie stared off into the darkness with a depressed look on her face. She was all wrapped up in thoughts of Peter. He didn't speak, didn't eat, and as far as she knew he didn't sleep either. Two nights ago she had wandered downstairs… err… slide… and found him sitting in the dark. Just sitting there, not doing anything but staring off into space.

_FLASHBACK_

"Peter?" She called to the red-haired teen. "What are you doing down here?" She asked as his head jerked up and in her direction.

Peter stood and shook his head before turning towards an opening that would take him outside the tree house. "Peter wait!" Angie cried reaching out to catch hold of his arm. The boy froze and stared at her hand. "I'm sorry, Peter." She whispered. "Please, say _something_. Even if you tell me that you hate me, please, just say something to me."

Peter pulled his arm from her grip gently and she looked away, hiding the tears that broke free from her eyes. His head slid to her cheek and turned her face towards him. "You hurt me." He said in a tight voice. "I don't hate you, but you hurt me. And I'm just not ready to forgive you for it yet."

Angie nodded as he turned and left her alone in the tree house.

END FLASHBACK 

Angie sighed and leaned back against the tree she was sitting in as she thought back to that night. "I'm so _very_ sorry, Peter." She whispered into the night. "I never meant it. Not _any_ of it."

_What happened to you?_

_You played the victim for so long now in this game_

_What I thought was true_

Is made of fiction and I'm following the same 

A flash of golden light to her left made Angie turn in surprise, nearly causing her to fall out of the tree. Hovering beside her was the faerie she'd seen helplessly floating after Peter many, _many _times before. "Tinkerbelle?" She questioned.

_But if I try to make sense of this mess I'm in_

_I'm not sure where I should begin_

_I'm fallin'_

I'm fallin' 

The little golden faerie chimed a question to the girl. _ Are you okay? _

"Yeah, Tink. I'm fine." She answered. "I was just thinking."

_ What about? _

"Peter."

_ Oh. Are you sad about what happened? _

"Yeah. I never meant to hurt him."

_ Then why did you? _

_Now I'm in over my head_

_for something I said_

_Completely misread_

_I'm better off dead_

Angie sighed and turned away from Tinkerbelle. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't think about it. I just…" Angie shook her head.

_ Do you love him? _The faerie asked her.

Angie spun around and stared at her in shock. "L- Love?" She sputtered. "What do you mean?"

_ I mean just that. Love. _ Tink rolled her eyes. _ Do you love him? Yes or no? _

Angie blinked a couple of times before turning to stare at the moon. "I don't know. I mean, I care about him a _whole_ lot. But I dunno if it's love."

_And now I can see_

_I think it could be_

This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me 

The faerie watched the worlder for a few moments as she stared at the moon. Finally, the pale golden light flickered away with a sigh.

_It's none of my concern_

_What is luck to me I don't believe in fame_

_I guess you never heard_

I bet the makers they don't even know your name 

_ Peter? _

"Huh? Oh. Hi, Tink."

Tinkerbelle drew close to her friend and settled on his knee. _ She didn't mean it you know. _

The boy turned his brilliant green gaze on the tiny faerie. "Who didn't mean what?" He asked, afraid to hear the answer.

_But if I had to say goodbye to leave this hell_

_I think my time has served me well_

_I'm fallin'_

I'm fallin' 

_ Angel. She didn't mean to hurt you. _

Peter sighed and looked away, hiding the pain in his eyes at the mention of her name. "I know." He whispered quietly. "But the fact is that she did it. Whether it was intentional or not, she still hurt me."

_ Peter, she was just afraid. She misses her family and friends very badly. _ The little glowing person chimed sadly.

_Now I'm in over my head_

_for something I said_

_Completely misread_

I'm better off dead 

"I know, Tink! I know." He shook his head buried his face in his hands. "I just don't know what to do. Part of me wants to forgive her and wants her to be happy, but the other part… I'm just so damn confused!"

Tinkerbelle sighed and flickered off to give this news to her fellow Neverland Natives.

_This came all before_

_Those who suffer more_

I'm too awake for this to be a nightmare 

Angie groaned and climbed down from her secret place in the hollow of an old, giant oak tree. Only the faeries knew to find her here and, at the moment, she wished she'd kept the secret from them as well.

Tink had come and gone twice, talking to her about Peter and her feeling for him. Most likely, the pixie-girl was trying to convince her to stay. The lost boys had already warned her that she'd try it.

Tinkerbelle would do anything for the boy known as Peter Pan, though only heaven knew why.

_What's with my disgrace_

_I lost the human race_

No one left for this to blow up in your face 

Peter cracked one eye and looked towards the frantically chiming faerie beside him. _ Please Peter! We can't find her anywhere! _

The red headed teen rolled his eyes. "You faeries get along with her better than her worlder friends, I'm sure you'll figure out where she got to eventually."

_ Peter Pan! You get your behind out of this tree and find that girl before she does something stupid! _The faerie scolded him angrily.

"Why?" He asked, oddly interested in the faerie's words. "What could she possibly do?"

The faerie's light burned a bright, angry red as she fumed in disgust. _ You idiot! We think she's headed for the cliffs! _

Peter bolted upright and raced out of his tree and towards mermaid lagoon.

_Who said it was so easy to put back all of these pieces_

Who said it was so easy to put back all of these pieces 

Angie sniffled as she stared down at the rocks below her. One step and it would all be over. Just one measly step, and she'd never worry about anything else ever again. Just one tiny little- "STOP!" The word echoed throughout the clearing and Angie froze, thinking she'd imagined the anguished cry.

_Now I'm in over my head_

_for something I said_

_Completely misread_

I'm better off dead 

"Please, Angie, step back. Get away from the edge." Angie turned towards the sound to find Peter staring at her wide eyed. "Please, Ange. You don't want to do this."

"How would you know!" She yelled at him. "How would you know what I want? You don't know me!"

"You're wrong Angie! I _do_ know you. And even if I didn't, I know that _no one_ wants to die so bad that they'd go looking for it." He took a few steps towards her as he spoke.

_Over my head_

Better off dead 

"Stop." She whispered, watching him tearfully. "Don't come any closer, Peter." The boy froze and took a step back. "I know you think you know me Peter. But you don't. If you did, you'd see why I'm doing this."

Peter felt tears well up in his eyes as she spoke. "Please, Angel. Don't jump. Don't leave me here."

"Why do care? I hurt you so why should you care if I live or die?"

_Over my head_

Better off dead 

Peter fought for an answer. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Because- because I love you." He whispered. "Please don't leave me alone Angie. Not yet."

"I'm going to leave eventually anyway." She said, just as quietly.

"I know. But at least you'll be alive then." He struggled to speak around the lump rising in his throat. "I couldn't bear it if you died. Please, Ange. Please step away from the edge. Come over here. Come to me?"

Angie fought against the urge to run into his arms before giving in. Peter closed his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. Angie leaned against him and allowed a sob to rip past her lips. "I'm so sorry, Peter." She whispered against his chest.

"Shh… It's alright. I'm here now and I never plan to let you go again."

Angie just clung to him for dear life as the night wore on.

_ALRIGHT!_


	9. Strength of a Lullaby

Angie groaned and opened her eyes to find herself pressed tightly against a green-clothed chest by a pair of strong tanned arms. The events of the night before flashed through her mind and she smiled. He loved her. He really, really loved her.

She tried to sit up but the arms tightened further and she looked up to find Peter's brilliant green eyes staring down at her worriedly. She smiled and tried again to sit up, this time he let her. The two sat in silence for a moment before they both spoke simultaneously. "About yesterday-" The two teens broke off immediately and Angie giggled.

"About yesterday, Ange." Peter said, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry."

Angie blinked at him in surprise. "What for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I acted like a child even after you apologized. I should've tried harder to understand how you felt. I shouldn't have behaved so badly about everything."

Angie leaned forward and kissed him gently. "No. I hurt you really badly. It wasn't your fault, anyone else would've acted the same way."

"But-" Angie held a hand to his lips, silencing him effectively.

"Shh. It's okay, Peter."

"No. I have to make this up to you. Just tell me what you want. Anything!"

Angie's eyelids lowered and a small crooked smile lit her face. "Anything I want? Anything at all?"

Peter gulped and nodded. "Y- Yeah. Anything."

The red-haired girl leaned forward. "Then here is what I want." She whispered seductively. "I want you… to do a back flip between those two clouds."

Peter eyed her in a confused manner. "What?"

"You said anything. Now hop to it lover-boy!" Peter stood as Angie rolled onto her back, giggling like a madwoman.

Later, Peter and Angie flew into the tree house. Literally. The two were laughing at something Peter had said and he looked down into her eyes without stopping. Seconds later, Angie looked up and screamed as the two red heads were hurled into a low hanging tree branch.

"Ouch…" Angie groaned, rubbing her head as she sat up and leaned against the tree trunk. Catching sight of Peter, she called out to him. "You okay?" She asked. He didn't respond and she called again. "Peter? Peter, are you alright?" No response.

The flustered girl scampered over to his limp form with a cry. "Peter? Peter, answer me!" Nothing. Angie felt tears burning at her eyes as she laid a hand on his chest. "Peter, please. Answer me."

The boy opened his eyes and slowly fixed them to her face. "Worried about me are you?" Angie glared as he grinned up at her. "Well, can't say as I blame you." He said happily. "I _am_ pretty damn hot."

"Peter!" She screamed indignantly as he reached up and slid a hand across her bottom.

"Angel!" He cried in the same tone.

"Ah! Great freakin' moons! You're such a- a-"

"A what?" He asked as the girl scrambled to her feet.

"A boy!" She retorted.

"Well, I sure hope so." Peter feigned surprise, reaching down to grab himself. "It certainly feels that way."

Angie spun on her heel and stormed off towards the entrance to the tree house muttering about 'perverted pigs'.

"How long have we been here?"

Angie turned to look at the seven-year-old boy behind her. "What?"

"I asked you long we've been here." He repeated.

"Oh. I'm not sure." The boys rolled his eyes and asked how long she _thought_ they'd been there. "A few months, maybe more."

"How many is 'a few'?"

"I'd say it's been close to three. Why does it matter so much, Charlie?"

The boy sighed quietly before plopping into the tall grass. "I miss Daddy. I wanna go home and see my friends."

Angie sighed and moved to kneel beside her brother. "I know, rugrat. I miss him too. I've been looking through my book to see if I could find a spell to take us back, but no such luck."

"Why can't we just have Peter and the lost boys fly us back home?" He practically begged. "Why can't we get Tinkerbelle to sprinkle us with fairy dust?"

"Charlie, it's not that simple. We'd get back to Earth, yeah but… How would we get _home_? We don't know how far we'd have to go before we wound up home. I mean, sure we know the geological coordinates and stuff but… What if we ended up flying into Japan? How would we get home from there without any money or adults?"

Charlie sighed again and lay down in the grass, his head on Angie's lap. She raised one hand to idly stroke his hair as he spoke. "I guess that makes sense. But I just wanna go home so bad! I miss everyone so much, you know, Gigi?"

"Yeah, baby. I know." _'Do I EVER know…'_

Charlie squirmed a bit before relaxing again. The two listened to the sounds of Rayne and Breeze teaching the lost boys to play Red Rover, Red Rover while Crystal sat with the fussy four year olds and Peter watched from his perch in an old maple tree. Angie watched a pair of butterflies dance around each other nearby as a single bee went to work on the brightly colored wild flowers.

It reminded her vaguely of her mother's old home in Texas. She'd grown up in a little town near Dallas and the McNealson's would take their children to the countryside every summer to get away from the noise and pollution that came with city life.

"Angie?" Charlie whispered staring up at his sister.

"Hmm?" Angie looked down into her brother's big, deep blue eyes. All three McNealson kids had that trait. It came from their mother. Wide eyes deeper than the chasms of the Grand Canyon in Colorado. It was one of the few things they'd gotten from her. That and their flaming red hair. "What is it, baby?"

"Could you sing me a lullaby?"

Angie blinked rapidly in surprise. It had been a long time since Charlie had wanted a lullaby, even longer since he'd wanted one from _her_. Not since their parents had nearly gotten a divorce when he was five. "Sure, sweetheart. Which one?" She whispered, her heart beating rapidly. _'Please don't ask for THAT one.'_ She silently begged.

"Ours." He answered. Angie's heart skipped a bit, and _not_ in the pleasant way. "Please, Gigi?" His big eyes filled with homesick tears when she didn't answer. "I know how you feel about it, but please? Just this once?"

Slowly, _ever_ so slowly, Angie nodded. "Sure. Just- just give me a minute okay?"

Charlie nodded back. "Okay. Thanks, Gigi."

Angie smiled gently at him. "No problem. I think- I think I need it, too, baby."

Angie turned her face up to the late afternoon sun and closed her eyes. She spent a few moments in silence before her lips parted to allow the old family song to pass through.

_Peace falls over vale and hill_

_Silence fades the light_

_Moon and stars watch over_

_Little ones by night_

The boy in Angie's lap stirred and snuggled close followed soon by another, lighter, weight. The red-haired angel just kept on singing her song as the two weights stilled.

_Dawn will bring the day bright_

_Larks will sing for thee_

_Streams of slumber flow now_

Round this babe and me 

Angie brought the song to a close and looked down to find Charlie and Cass lay huddled together in her lap, eyes closed against slightly wet cheeks. Angie raised a hand to her own face and discovered that her cheeks were wet as well. The song was short and sweet but it held a strange impact over all three of the McNealson children.

A hand on her shoulder brought Angie from her reverie and she looked up to find Peter at her side and everyone else sitting in a wide-eyed semi circle around her. "You okay?" Peter whispered.

Angie nodded and leaned against him. "I'm a lot better than I have been." She answered with a tiny laugh. "I really needed that."

Peter smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Let's get you three back to the tree house. You're all dead on your feet."

Angie smiled and quickly agreed as Slightly and Nibs lifted her brother and sister into their arms.

That lullaby is from the Redwall book series by Brian Jacques. I don't remember which book and the lullaby doesn't have a title so far as I know.


	10. Mermaids Have Big Mouths

Angie sighed in contentment. This was the second time in a week that she had woken up in Peter Pan's strong, loving arms and she didn't mind one single bit.

Peter stirred and pressed a feathery light kiss to the top of Angie's head before releasing her. "Sleep well?" He asked her quietly as if he was afraid to ruin the moment.

"Yeah." She whispered back as she raised her arms above her neck, stretching her muscles with a yawn. "Very."

"Good." Peter said with a grin, leaning back against the pillows on his bed. "Cuz your snoring kept me up all night."

Angie whirled on him. "I do _not_ snore!" She cried in indignation.

"Pfft! Yeah. Ya do." He argued.

Angie pounced on him immediately and shoved his hands together over his head. "Nah uh!" She said with a sly grin.

"Yeah huh!" He answered back.

"Wanna bet?" She asked in a low, husky tone. Peter gulped and nodded uncertainly. "Alright." Angie said with a shrug. "Remember, this is for your own good."

Peter cocked his head to one side. "What- Whoa!" He cried as she wriggled her hips slightly against him. "Oh, man." He groaned, sucking in a harsh breath. Angie giggled and moved again. "Okay, okay!" Peter yelled, struggling to escape the girl. "You win! I give! Just get off of me!"

Angie did as she was told and flounced out of the room happily. Peter leaned back into his pillows with a shaky sigh, already missing the warmth of the girl's warm body. "By the way!" Said girl cried, sticking her head back into the room. "You may want to do something about your little 'problem'."

"Get out!" Peter cried, flinging a pillow at her face. The girl's happy laughter stayed with him long after she had gone.

Angie and her friends sat in a tight circle, flipping through page after page of her _Book of Shadows_. They had insisted that they all look through the book one more time, in hopes that she had missed something. She hadn't. "I'm telling you, Cryssi. I've been through this book at _least_ fourteen times. There's nothing in there that'll help!"

"So? There must be_ something_. What about the spell that brought us here in the first place?" Crystal huffed impatiently. "I just _know_ there's some way to get home!"

The red head groaned and flopped over backwards in the grass. "We've been _over_ this, you moron! That spell was messed up. It didn't work the way it was supposed to so it doesn't matter if we remember it or not. And _besides_, even if it _did_ work, we don't have any of the supplies we'd need for it."

Breeze spoke up at this. "Well, what if we modify one of these spells that are already in here? I'm sure we can come up with _something_ that'll work."

Angie shot straight back up. "No." She said, eyes narrowed.

"But if we could just-"

"No." She repeated. "You do _not_ want to mess with these spells."

"But-"

"I said _NO_, damn it!" She shouted, climbing to her feet and snatching up the book. "You don't mess around with magic. If you hadn't wanted to play with it in the first place, we wouldn't be _in_ this situation. So no. We are _not_ messing with these spells."

Breeze gave an exasperated sigh as Angel spun on her heel and stormed off into the surrounding forest.

Angie sat on the shores of Mermaid Lagoon, listening to their incessant chatter and trying to sooth her battered nerves. Three months. That's how long she'd been in Neverland. Her friends wanted to go home. Her brother and sister missed their father. And she was absolutely clueless as to what she wanted.

A blond mermaid swam close and called out to. "Hmm? What is it, Pearl?" She called back.

"Coral said she heard from a dolphin who heard from a sea lion who heard from a sparrow who overheard a couple of faeries talking that the faeries may have a way to send you all back." She answered.

Angie nodded. "And?"

"And what?"

"And why are you telling me this?" She asked, impatiently.

"Oh! That. Well, I'll just let Coral tell you that. Cor? Why don't you tell her?"

The ebony-haired mermaid sighed and swam up to her friends side. "Alright. You see, Angel, as much as we like you we _don't_ like the fact that you've taken over Peter's attention. He _never_ comes by any more and we want him back."

"So why don't you just drown me and be done with it?" Angie asked sarcastically.

"Why, because Peter would absolutely _kill_ us if we did."

"Really?" Angie cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes!" Shouted a nameless red-haired mermaid. "He thinks _very_ highly of you. Though I don't see why."

A brunette mermaid spoke up next. "Perhaps it's her legs. You notice she and those other girls Peter brought here all have legs. Maybe that's why."

"No, that can't be it." The redhead spoke again. "He'd be after Tigerlily if _that_ was the reason."

"Oh, yeah…" The brunette spoke. "I forgot about her…"

With a sigh, Angie climbed to her feet and went in search of Tinkerbelle. Maybe the mermaids spoke the truth. She may as well check their primary source. What could it hurt?

"Well, Tink? Is it true?"

The tiny golden faerie slumped down in the human girls hand and nodded. _ Yes. _ She chimed unhappily. _ It's true. But we have a very good reason for- _

"Save it, pixie-girl. Just tell me how to get home." Angel interrupted her rudely.

Tinkerbelle sighed and launched into an explanation of how she could get home.


	11. Listen To Your Heart

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile _

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes...yeah _

_You've built a love but that love falls apart _

Your little piece of heaven turns to dark 

"So…" Peter stood beside Angie as Rayne, Crystal, and Breeze worked with the faeries to form a pentagram of sticks, leaves, and rocks on the ground.

"Yeah?" Angie looked up at the redheaded boy sadly.

"This is goodbye then?" He asked quietly.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you _

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do _

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why _

But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye 

"I'm afraid so." She answered, looking away from his searching green eyes. "We have to go back. I- we don't belong here in Neverland."

"We've been through this before, Angel." He whispered in a low, husky tone. "_They_ might not belong here, but _you_ _do_."

Angie sighed and stared down at the clump of grass between her feet. "No, Peter. I don't. I belong with Cass and Charlie and my dad."

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile _

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide (yea) _

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems _

The feeling of belonging to your dreams 

"You belong with me."

Angie forced herself to look into his piercing gaze as she responded in a low, even tone. "No. I do not belong here, Peter. I can't stay. You know that as well as everyone else. I'm sorry."

Peter turned and walked towards the trees. "Come with me for a minute, Ange." He called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the foliage.

Angie followed his strong, lean form with another sigh.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you _

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do _

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why _

But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye 

"What is it you wanted to show me, Peter?" She asked once she caught site of her fellow teen.

Peter turned to her and Angie felt her heart leap into her throat. He stood before her quietly, his eyes filled with something that Angie couldn't describe. He motioned for her to join him and she did so nervously. Peter raised his hands, palm up, before her and bid her place her own face down on them.

Angie did as she was told and he began to speak. "This is one of the fairy glens." He said. "Tink told me about it a long time ago. Any promises made here are made forever. It's impossible to break them so no matter what you'll keep them."

_And there are voices, that want to be heard _

_So much to mention but you can't find the words _

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been _

When love was wilder than the wind 

Angie watched as Peter took a deep breath and stared down into the depths of her eyes. "I want you, Angel McNealson, to promise me that you will _never_ forget what happened here. I want you to promise me that you won't forget the boys or the faeries or the mermaids or anything else." Peter paused and took a deep, shaky breath before finishing up his speech. "I swear I'll never forget you, Ange, and I want you to do the same."

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you _

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do _

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why _

But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye 

Angie felt like her heart was breaking as she suddenly recognized the look in his eyes. Returning Peter's stare she spoke. "I couldn't forget you if I tried Peter and I promise that no matter what, I'll always remember you."

Peter smiled and slowly lowered his lips to Angie's, kissing her softly as he fought back the lump in his throat. After what felt like an eternity, he finally pulled away. "I love you, Angie." He whispered. "And I always will."

Angie turned away quickly. "I- I have to go." She whispered before hurrying away from him and the faerie glen.

_Listen to your heart_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

Before you tell him goodbye 


	12. ForgetMeNots

_Sending you forget me nots_

_To help me to remember_

_Baby please forget me not_

_I want you to remember_

Angie released a shaky sigh as she leaned back against the door. It had been two long years since the-spell-that-went-wrong and she had most **_definitely_** kept her promise to Peter. She never went a single day without something or some_one_ reminding her of him.

Whether it was Charlie's smile, which had come to resemble Peter's so much, or a flower Cassie had found for her, they were always boldly colored with huge petals and leaves, or even just a cloud formation that looked familiar, Angie was **_always_** reminded of Neverland.

_Sending you forget me nots_

_To help me to remember_

_Baby please forget me not_

_I want you to remember_

Peter sighed as he leaned against the wall in his Neverland home. He wished he had never promised Angie in the Faerie Glen. Now he couldn't get her out of his mind. For the past two years, he had celebrated the same things that they had all celebrated during Angie's stay in Neverland.

Her birthday would come again in three days. That was always the worst day for him. Peter wanted so badly to send her a gift, but he was afraid that the magic of the glen wouldn't reach Earth and that she would no longer remember him. He didn't want to ruin the life she had no doubt built for herself by simply waltzing in and asking her to come back…

_Those were the times we had_

_Sharing a joy that we thought would last_

_Memories of love and affection_

_Never really was just like a dream_

_Was it the simple things_

_That made me so crazy about you_

_Was it your charm or your passion_

_It's not hard to believe_

_I love you and I need you so I..._

"Peter…" Angie whispered as she looked into the full-length mirror in her room. She was wearing a silvery-white shirt with long flowing sleeves and a blue flower patterned skirt. On her feet were white go-go boots and her long red hair was held up in a high ponytail by a royal blue ribbon that matched her skirt.

Her friends were taking her out to dinner at this new restaurant called Paradise Gardens. Not what she wanted to do but hey, if she refused they'd want to know why and she couldn't tell them that she was still pining after Peter Pan. Especially because they had all but forgotten about their time in Neverland…

_Sending you forget me nots_

_To help me to remember_

_Baby please forget me not_

_I want you to remember_

Three Neverland faeries watched as Peter wandered through the trees. He sighed as he reached the clearing where so much had happened between him and Angel.

Tinkerbelle looked on as Peter knelt before a patch of the few flowers that grew on both Neverland and on Earth. Daisies and Forget-me-nots. The boy smiled as he knelt to gather a bouquet. Forget-me-nots were Angel's favorite flowers…

_Did we give up too soon?_

_Maybe we needed just a little room_

_Wondering how it all happened_

_Maybe we just need a little time_

_Though we did end as friends_

_Given the chance we could love again_

_She'll always love you forever_

_It's not hard to believe_

_I want you and I need you so I..._

Angie opened the door and looked around. She could've sworn she'd heard someone knocking. Stepping out a bit, she froze as something crunched under her foot.

The red-haired young women looked down and pulled her foot back inside. A bundle of Forget-me-nots and Daisies lay on the ground before her, tied together with a simple ribbon of dark green silk. Angie knelt to lift the bouquet to her face and caught sight of a large bluish silver leaf with something scrawled across it.

_'Happy Birthday' _was all that was said on the makeshift card. A tear ran down her cheek as a quiet moan slipped from Angie's parted lips. "Oh, Peter…" Was all she said to the still darkening night.

_Sending you forget me nots_

_To help me to remember_

_Baby please forget me not_

_I want you to remember_

Peter watched as Angie lifted the flowers and read his simple message. A tear rolled down her porcelain pale face. She hadn't changed much in the two years since he'd seen her. She was still of average height, she still had the same flaming red hair, and her eyes still shone like they'd been sprinkled with pixie dust when she cried. "Oh, Peter…" She whispered before sliding down further and slumping over the flowers.

Peter fought back the urge to dart out to her side and comfort her as she leaned forward, shaking with silent tears. All Peter allowed himself was the whispered words he'd told her twenty-four months before. "I love you." He murmured to the girl who'd stolen his heart.

_Sending you forget me nots_

_Baby please forgive me not_

Memories flashed before Angie's eyes as she leaned over the flowers. Peter frowning down at her as she vehemently denied the existence of Neverland, Peter watching with wide eyes as she broke down, sobbing at the memory of what Hook's men had tried to do, what they _had done_. Memories of Peter holding her close as she finally accepted that it was all real and that she wasn't trapped in a nightmare but in another world.

As Angie finally pulled herself together and turned towards the door, flowers in hand, she could've sworn the whispered words she had refused to say to him all those months ago. With a shaky sigh, she closed the door and whispered against its solid surface. "I love you, too, Peter Pan."

_Good times we had..._

_They weren't so bad_

_What a life we shared_

_Pretty baby I still care_


	13. Wish You Were Here

They kissed goodbye at the terminal gate 

_She said, "You're gonna be late if you don't go"_

_He held her tight, said, "I'll be alright_

_I'll call you tonight to let you know"_

_He bought a postcard, on the front it just said Heaven_

_With a picture of the ocean and the beach_

_And the simple words he wrote her_

_Said he loved her and they told her_

_How he'd hold her if his arms would reach_

A month had passed since her birthday and Peter's flowers still hadn't wilted. Her friend's all thought they were cloth and that she sprayed them with perfume to keep them scented. When Angie tried to tell Crystal and Rayne that they were from Neverland, they told her that she had to forget about that place and what had happened there. That she was fooling herself because she was depressed.

They were worried, and they didn't know what to do about it.

_Wish you were here, wish you could see this place_

_Wish you were near, I wish I could touch your face_

_The weather's nice, it's paradise_

_It's summertime all year and there's some folks we know_

_They say, "Hello, I miss you so, wish you were here"_

Charlie ran into the room, waving a postcard about as their father followed him closely. "Gigi! Gigi, you'll never guess who wrote me!"

Angie cocked an eyebrow, "Santa Claus?" She laughed.

"Nooooooo!" Cassie cried, snatching the letter from her big brother's grasp. "Not Santa! Auntie Lola!"

"Give it back, Cassandra!" Charlie screamed. "It's mine!"

"Uh uh! It says 'Dearest Cassie and Little Charlie' so it's mine too!"

"Uh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Uh uh!"

"ENOUGH!" Angie snatched the postcard from her brother's grasp. "Lemme see that thing." Lifting it to her eyes she read the message out loud. "Dearest Cassie and Little Charlie," At this Cassie muttered _'I told you'_ to her brother, "Hello, my darlings. How are you? I miss you both very much. Tell your sister that I want her to call me. She hasn't been answering my letters, that naughty girl! Anyway, I'm in Berlin right now and next on the list is Taiwan, then Tibet, and finally, home. I can't wait to see my favorite niece and nephew! Hugs and Kisses, Auntie L."

_She got a call that night but it wasn't from him_

_It didn't sink in right away, ma'am the plane went down_

_Our crews have searched the ground_

_No survivors found she heard him say_

_But somehow she got a postcard in the mail_

_That just said Heaven with a picture of the ocean and the beach_

_And the simple words he wrote her_

_Said he loves and they told her_

_How he'd love her if his arms would reach_

Angie rolled her eyes. "Whoop-dee-Frickin'-doo." She muttered as she turned on her heel. Angie slammed the door to her room and slumped on her bed. She knew what her aunt wanted. She'd read the letters. Her aunt was worried. Rayne and Crystal had written her and told her Angie had gone mad, always talking about Neverland and Peter Pan.

Great Auntie Lola was the family expert on Peter Pan. Her baby sitter when she was growing up had been Wendy darling herself. Then she in turn had gotten to be close friends with Wendy's daughter, Jane. Now she was worried because she thought her grandniece had gone as crazy as her two old friends.

Even at her passing, Jane Moira Darling had insisted that Peter would come to see her before she died, but he never had and to Lola Elizabeth McNealson, that was proof enough that he did not exist.

_Wish you were here, wish you could see this place_

_Wish you were near, I wish I could touch your face_

_The weather's nice, it's paradise_

_It's summertime all year and there's some folks we know_

_They say, "Hello, I miss you so, wish you were here"_

"Oh, Peter…" Angie whispered. "I never should have promised you. I should have just turned and walked away. I miss you so damn much!"

The red head slumped over with tears streaming down her face and onto her pillow. She couldn't take much more of this pain. It was starting to overcome her.

_The weather's nice, in paradise_

_It's summertime all year and all the folks we know_

_They say, "Hello, I miss you so, wish you were here"_

_Wish you were here_

Outside her window, a tiny golden light shone beside a floating shadow. A tear streaked down the shadows well toned face and the light chimed once before flitting away, hiding the tears on it's own face…


	14. Wish Upon A Star

"Please, Gigi? I wanna watch it!"

Angie sighed and moved over to the old television set. "If I put this stupid thing in and let you watch it, will you go to _sleep_?"

Cassie nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh uh huh uh huh! I promise!"

Angie sighed again. "Alright." Pressing play on the VCR, she stalked back to the couch. "Happy?"

The little girl flashed her a huge smile and nodded again. "Uh huh! Very much, big sister!"

Angie rolled her eyes at the little girl and they settled in to watch Pinocchio for the hundredth time that afternoon.

At long last, the movie reached its end and Cassie dropped off to sleep. As Angie laid her sister down atop her bed, the credits began to roll on the movie in the other room. As the music played, she found her thoughts drifting back to Peter in Neverland. What was he doing? Did he miss her? Were he and the lost boys playing with the Indians?

_When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are_

Anything your heart desires will come to you 

Angie spread an old blue quilt over Cassie and stared out the window, a bright star winked at her from above as she watched. Angie sighed and moved back into the room with the television.

_If your heart is in your dreams, no request is too extreme_

When you wish upon a star as dreamers do 

The young red-haired woman reached out a hand to shut off the television set, but froze as the next line in the song reached her ears.

_(Fate is kind, she brings to those who love_

_The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing)_

"Yeah." She muttered. "What am I supposed to do? Wish that I was in Neverland?"

_Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through_

When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true 

Angie pressed her finger against the _stop_ button and turned off the television. Silence filled the room as she turned to stare out the window again. 'Too bad life isn't a Disney movie…' Angie thought to herself. 'I'd never have to deal with this mess again.'

Sighing yet _again_, Angie plopped down on the couch and watched as that same bright star twinkled at her happily. "I might as well give it a shot I guess… Star light, star bright." She whispered. "First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." Closing her eyes against a sudden rush of tears, Angie shivered. "I wish someone would come to take me home to Neverland."

Peter watched from a nearby tree, Tinkerbelle at his side, as Angie stared up at the star and spoke. The window was closed and Peter couldn't hear her words, but read her lips. He watched as she wished, unwittingly, on the star that was Neverland.

Peter couldn't make out the wish, though, because her lips didn't move enough. So, he just continued watching as she drifted off into a sleep deep with dreams of Neverland.


	15. Show Me The Meaning

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_So many words for the broken heart_

_It's hard to see in a crimson love_

_Walk with me and maybe_

Peter walked through the trees with his head held low. It had been three weeks since his last trip to Angie's world and he missed her incredibly.

_So hard to breathe_

_Walk with me and maybe_

_Nights of light so soon become_

_Wild and free I could see the sun_

_Your every wish will be done_

_They tell me_

Angie stared up at the sky with a grim expression on her face. Rain fell all around her as she closed her eyes. "I wish someone would come to take me home to Neverland." She muttered with a forced laugh. She'd made that stupid wish three weeks ago and since then things had only gotten worse.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

Flittering through the trees and between raindrops was a tiny golden light. Tinkerbelle cautiously made her way towards the park as she searched desperately for Angel McNealson. She had a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she flew on.

_Life goes on as it never ends_

_Eyes of stone observe the trends_

_They never say forever gaze_

_Guilty roads to an endless love_

_There's no control_

_Are you with me now_

_Your every wish will be done_

Peter's head jerked up as a familiar sound echoed through the glade. A sob tore through the air and reverberated around him. There was no source for the noise, but it shook his soul anyway.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

Angel let the tears fall. For two years she had held them in. Only crying when she could no longer stand it, and even then, she never let herself go completely. Now, she held a small pocketknife in one hand, and a vibrant forget-me-not in the other. Angie bared her wrist and pressed the cold metal to it. Choking back another sob she readied her self for the blades cold bite.

An anxious chime filled the clearing and Angie's head snapped up. A golden light was moving towards her swiftly.

_There's nowhere to run_

_I have no place to go_

_Surrender my heart, body, and soul_

_How can it be your asking me to feel_

_the things you never show_

_You are missing in my heart_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

Tink felt her heart beat faster as she caught site of the shining object in Angel's hand. _STOP!_ she chimed urgently as she raced for the girl. Angie looked up in shock and froze as Tinkerbelle entered the clearing.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_


	16. Fireflies

Peter looked down into the glittering pond and fell to his knees. The waters rippled and stilled before glowing with a soft violet light. "Show me Angel." Peter whispered, his face inches from the glittering surface. The water swirled again and, when it was calm once more, Peter found himself staring into the girl's tearful green eyes.

_Before you met me I was a fairy princess_

_I caught frogs and called them prince_

_And made myself a queen_

_And before you knew me I'd traveled 'round the world_

_And I slept in castles_

_And fell in love_

_Because I was taught to dream_

Tinkerbelle reached Angie's side and began chiming frantically. "I'm sorry, Tink." Angie whispered. "I can't do this anymore."

Tink closed her eyes and landed on Angel's shoulder. _You don't have to._ She chimed. _I'm here to take you home._

"I don't have a home anymore, Tinkerbelle. Not really."

Tink giggled. The girl really didn't get it. _Your home is where you belong silly. And what did Peter tell you about where you belong?_

Angie smiled in spite of her tears. "He said I belong in Neverland. That I belong with him."

_Precisely! Now, follow my lead!_

_I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top_

_To capture Tinker Bell_

_And they were just fireflies to the untrained eye_

_But I could always tell_

Peter watched the pool of water as the image of Angel raised her hands and opened her eyes. Tinkerbelle sat on her shoulder in the same manner, legs crossed and arms raised towards the sky. The red haired boy watched as Tink and the girl spoke together. Though he couldn't hear the words, he knew it was some form of Faerie spell. What else would Tink be doing with the Witchling?

Peter felt his lips start to twitch into a smile as he watched the two of them via the magical Faerie Pond.

_Cause I believe in fairy tales_

_And dreamer's dreams_

_Like bedsheet sails_

_And I believe in Peter Pan_

_And miracles, anything I can to get by_

_And fireflies_

"We call upon the midnight sky, we call upon the moon! We call upon the stars so bright, to lead us through the darkened night!" Tinkerbelle and Angel spoke as one and the faerie spell flowed through their souls.

_Now before I grew up I saw you on a cloud_

_And I could bless myself in your name_

_And pat you on your wings_

_And before I grew up I heard you whisper so loud_

_Well life is hard and so is love_

_Child, believe in all these things_

One by one, small faerie lights began to fill the glade. Peter looked around as they just winked in. Faeries didn't do that very often and when they did it was usually only when something big was about to happen. Peter looked down at the pond and blinked in surprise.

_I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top_

_To capture Tinker Bell_

_And they were just fireflies to the untrained eye_

_But I could always tell_

Faeries popped into the clearing around them as Angel and Tinkerbelle repeated the spell four times. One by one the faeries raised their voices to join the chant. Finally, every faerie spoke at once, saying the words that tore from Angie's own throat. "TAKE US TO NEVERLAND!"

_Cause I believe in fairy tales_

_And dreamer's dreams_

_Like bedsheet sails_

_And I believe in Peter Pan_

_And miracles, anything I can to get by . . ._

_And fireflies_

_And fireflies . . ._

Peter jerked away from the pond as it erupted in a great splash. More faeries popped into the clearing and Tinkerbelle shot up from the pond. With a happy chime she dove for Peter and excitedly pointed at the figure struggling to stand. Peter rose to his feet and slowly eased over to the girl in the middle of the shallow pond.

"Angie?" He asked quietly. "Is that- is it really you?"

The girl nodded once before she fell to her knees. Peter rushed forward and fell to his own knees before her. "Oh, Peter!" Angie cried as his arms made their way around her.

_Before you met me I was a fairy princess_

_I caught frogs and called them prince_

_And made myself a queen_

_And before you knew me I'd traveled 'round the world_

_And I slept in castles_

_And fell in love_

Because I was taught to dream 

"So, you're staying this time. Right, Angel?"

The girl in his arms sighed and nodded. "Forever. If that's alright with you anyway."

Peter smiled at the look on her face. "I'm not so sure about that…"

Angie blinked at him. "Wh- what?"

"I don't think I want you to stay forever." He answered. Angie felt tears well up in her eyes once more as she stared at him. Peter laughed and spoke with a grin. "If you ask me, forever isn't nearly long enough."

Angie burst into laughter and leapt up. "Is that so, Peter? Well, what about eternity?"

Peter stood as well. "Nope, still not enough."

Angie smiled and eased up against him. "Well, how about if I just never ever _ever_ **_ever_** leave?"

Peter shrugged. "I guess that'll do. For now." Angie gave him a playful shove and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, Angel." He whispered, his lips mere inches from hers.

"I love you, too, Peter Pan." She returned. "With all my heart. And I will never leave you ever again."

"Good." Peter said. "Because if you do, I'll hunt you down like a dog and tie you up and… tickle you into oblivion…" Angie opened her lips to protest but he smothered her words in a deep passionate kiss.


	17. Review Responses

THANKS TO ALL "RIVER OF DREAMS" REVIEWERS (Except No one, There's a special message for you at the end)!

Kasmira36 (Sorry you didn't like it...)

Kristen (Hey! Thanks for the review!)

Emaaaaaaaaaa (Hehe! Love the name! LOL!)

Red Frog Eyes (FOUR REVIEWS! DUDE! IT'S EMAAAAAAAAAA!)

Celtic Cross (SIX REVIEWS! A reviewer after my own heart!)

Miss Aimee (LOL! I love corny guys! You rock!)

I Luv Tootels (LOL! Thanks for the review!)

SlowlyForgettingYou (Thanks BETH! This is Beth, right?)

No one (You think my stories dumb and I think you're a dumb $$. So we're even now SCREW OFF!)


End file.
